Blood Magic
by Sheiala
Summary: Fenris notices Hawke is using blood magic on Ander to get more power himself. Inspired by the ability to make Hawke a blood mage in the game.


First of all this is the start of my own little private Nanowrimo, 50k words in the month of August, I'm starting this on August the first, I don't know when this is going up.

This is going to be the start of my Dragon Age oneshot series, I don't know much about this series, other than it is going to be mainly Ander and Fenris pairing. I don't know how long every one of them is going to be, I'm just going to post as soon as I have something to post.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own nothing else than this storyline, but I would looove to own Fenris...

Warning:  
English is not my mother language, and I'm still searching for a beta reader but this sadly don't survive very long after I got them. And my writing program don't have an English spell check thing sadly enough, sooo please don't judge me to hard.

This is inspired by the fact that you can choose to make him a blood mage and nobody reacts on it, no matter how much you drain any of your companions.

Date: August 1.  
Word before the chapter: 0  
Words there should have been written: 1613  
Words written: 2254

-D-R-A-G-O-N-.-.-A-G-E-.-.-2-

"I know what you did Hawke! How did you think it was anywhere need okay?!" Fenris mashed his hand down in the table in front of Hawke, who was sitting at a table in the hanged man drinking a pint after a long day on The Wounded Coast.

"Fenris calm down!" Hawke laughed "He survived didn't he? Justice will always save him, he is like a big power house, I can drain him as much as I want to and that demon will keep him alive! Its brilliant" He looked at Fenris his ice blue eyes having the same shine in them as Danarius, the lust in them but not for flesh as you see in so many people but for power.

A shine he wished he would never seen in Hawkes eyes, "It doesn't matter if he survived or not!" Fenris could feel the anger welling up in him, and a big want to stick his hand through Hawkes chest. "Its blood magic Hawke!"

"I have a name Fenris! Why does you all insist on calling me Hawke? My name is Matthew!" now he sounded annoyed, making a hand sign for one of the bar girls to get him another pint, but as soon as it was placed in front of him Fenris took it away from him.

"You are drunk enough Matthew, now listen!" he could feel himself starting to glow, how could the Hawke he knew end up like this? The Hawke he meet 4 years ago wasn't like that, he was selfless. He would help everybody without taking money for it, now he read the blood mages books to gain extra power himself, now he was willing to kill templar's just to free mages, instead of trying to be diplomatic like he normally always would be. "Using blood magic is wrong! You said that yourself! You said you would never use it! Now using it! Even if you are using it on the abomination! It is still wrong!"

Matthew laughed without really looking at Fenris, and it was very clear for the silver haired elf that Hawke was drunk beyond measure, how did he even managed to get drunk so fast? They only got home less than an hour ago! "You are taking the way to serious Fenris, you are talking like you actually care about Anders, we both know that you want him killed, so what does it matter than I'm taking some of his energy, he is just a monster anyway" with that world he managed to steal his pint back from a very surprised Fenris.

How could Matthew say that? He was suppose to say that he loved Anders! They was suppose to be in love? How could Hawke be saying something, it was it being drunk, but you couldn't be this drunk? Was this the real Hawke coming out? Behind all the nice masks was this how Hawke was? Always saying the right thing? Saying to Fenris that he was right that magic was bad, saying the Ander he was right, saying that mages was good. Saying to Merrill blood magic was okay, how much did he lie? Did any of them really know Hawke?

"So this is who you really are? Anders believed in you! How can you just betray him like that! He belives you love him!" Fenris didn't know why he was defending Ande... The abomination, he just felt so sorry for him, he knew how it was to feel loved and then having it ripped away from him, he wasn't sure that even the abomination deserved something like that. Even if Fenris hated him, he still felt sorry for him in this moment, even if he hated the fact he was together with Hawke, a thing Fenris had wished any many years would be him, but that stopped very fast after their one and only night together.

Fenris allowed himself to close his eyes a second and think back on that night, he had found Hadriana he had promised to not kill her, and then broken his promise when he had gotten what he want, he felt like shit he hated himself, he wasn't sure what he wanted when he made his way to Hawkes estate, he was a little drunk after a bottle of Danarius wine, he had felt lightheaded and had made his way there. He should have expected what had happen, he should have expected Hawke to sweet talk him, after all the flirting he had done even if he was in a relationship with Merrill he should have expected it, and he had fell for it, slightly tipsy and with Hawke sweet talking him he could do nothing else than talking the Amells lips in a searing kiss, but it didn't stop there, Hawke had taken him to bed that night and bedded him.

Hawke always was so kind in his talk at that time, he expected Hawke to be just as gentle in his love making, or thinking about that being on the bottom would make Fenris think about bad old memories, but Hawke was nothing like that he took his pleasure while being fast and hard on Fenris not caring very much about Fenris, and when his was done he just... fell asleep, leaving Fenris with the pain in his backside and the pain of returning memories, and then just having the memories disappear, it was a pain, the pain being so bad that Fenris felt it.

So he wanted to run away before Hawke would wake up, but that didn't work out for him either for him cause Hawke woke up, after a short talk Fenris run away, he didn't want to talk to Matthew about this. That was the first time he really saw the real Hawke, and that Hawke was showing more and more.

Fenris opened his eyes again after that thought, seeing Matthew staring at him "Love him?" he started to laughing "Like I loved Merrill? Or Isabella or You? He should know better, you should all know better, but you are all the same, sweet words and you all want to believe it! You all think that you are different. But you are all the same"

Fenris wasn't sure what to say anymore, doing it to Isabella and Fenris they could handle it, they had another view on love, they could survive it, it still hurt but they could handle it. Ander was another story he wasn't like that, sure he had seen the healer having lover over his time in Kirkwall, not that he had been watching him, he just... happen to pass by his clinic... a couple of times... a week. Strictly to make sure he wasn't using magic to hurt anybody! But sex and love wasn't the same for Anders, the healer was a hopeless romantic, hearing Hawke now was going to tear him apart his last part of sanity would disappear, how would he hold control of the demon inside of him, when his mind and heart was being destroyed.

Matthew smiled "What out of words little wolf? I could swear it sorrow I can see in your eyes, feeling sorry for the abomination?"

That was the drop for Fenris, calling him little wolf, the same word that Danarius called him, his marking was glowing for full force and he had already made the movement to rip out Hawkes heart before a fireball hit him in the face "Do you really think that you can do that?" Fenris could feel his skin on chest and head burning from the fireball, Hawke placed his staffs pointy end on the throat of Fenris "I may be drunk but I'm not slow, I'm still your over man there is no way you can beat me, so now I'm giving you a choice, you can leave now, never talking about any of this again, never tell Ander about what I told you, or you can die here, I will just tell the other that we meet some raiders while drinking and I couldn't save you, they are not going to think more about it, and if they do they won't say anything."

Fenris could feel the sharp staff cutting into his throat, if Matthew pushed a little harder he would kill Fenris he knew he would die if Matthew wanted him to, he had no choice.

"I won't say anything, to any of them. I will forget all of this, just let me go Matthew, I'm sorry that I started this, I won't say anything just let me go." Fenris hated this he hated begging, but he wasn't ready to die, no he couldn't die here.

"You are right you won't say anything of this, cause you won't remember this tomorrow, remember the blood magic book we found? It contained a new version of the spell blood slave. This version just allows me to force you to do one thing, and then you will come back to yourself with no memory of being a blood slave, I think you know this spell it's very used in Tevinter." Hawke laughed at Fenris, who was staring at him in downright shock.

That spell blood slave, it was something Fenris knew so much of back when he was a slave it was mages favourite tool, they could do what every they wanted and force people to do as they want and then forget it again, or do something then cast the spell give them the order to forget the last hour or the last day, it was painfull Danarius did it when he used a slave for something secret then raping him or her then making them forget this and go back to their master, making sure that they could never tell what he was doing, so nobody could do anything, and everybody did that all the blood mages, it was sickening, it was one of the worst spells a blood mage could do, when they just could use people as they wanted to, the feeling of having your body 100% controlled, being trapped in your own mind... Was that how Anders was feeling when he had justice taking over.

Fenris felt Hawkes hand on his head, and then he felt the pull in his markings, Hawke was summoning blood magic and then he felt like he slipped over the edge entering free fall as the magic took over his mind, he tried desperate not to let the magic take over his mind, he couldn't fight it...

-T-I-M-E-.-.-S-K-I-P-

Fenris woke up in his bed, not being able to remember going to bed, what was he doing yesterday? He sat up and ran his hand over his face only to remove the hand again after feeling burn makes on his face, what was they doing there!? What the hell had he been up to last night that would make that kind of damage to his face and chest? He stood up but almost as quickly sat down again feeling great pain in his butt, what had he been doing! This felt just like... after Hawke, he cringed his face in pain, he could already feel on the burn marks on his face that he would have to go and see the abomination. Somewhere in the back of his something was screaming at him, pulling him toward the darktown healer, he cringed his face again, this wasn't going to be pretty, this was going to be really really ugly.

It was always bad when Anders and Fenris talked Fenris put up the mask and made every hateful comment he could about mages, but somewhere in his mand he was jaloux of him, he had never had that kind of strength that Ander had the power to fight back, nobody what people said, he never bowed to anybody, he would never be able to do what Anders did.

As he slowly pulled on his armour while being in massive pain, and somewhere he knew in his mind that this meeting with Anders wasn't going to end as smooth as the other normally goes.

-D-R-A-G-O-N-.-.-A-G-E-.-.-2-

So this is the end for now, I'm thinking about making a sequel for this for people who want it, but for now this is good enough.

-Sheiala


End file.
